Link
Link is a keyword action. Details It is usually due to a God Link keyword, and is found on the God, God Nova and God Nova OMG race of creature. *It can also refer to Psychic or Dragheart cells. While linked, the cards are physically connected to one another and are treated as a single object. To be linked, each of the partnered cards must have the required God Link. *This can be either God Link in the case of Gods, or Left God Link, Center God Link or Right God Link in the case of God Nova. The linked cards share each of their combined cards characteristics such as Card Name, Cost, Civilizations, Race, Power, and abilities. *If a God creature gets a second civilization it didn't have previously, it is now considered to be multicolored. If a God/God Nova/God Nova OMG is linked and thus has more than one name, and refers to one of those names outside the battle zone, since Links do not exist outside the battle zone, only one of those names can be used. *If Drum Spirit is used to recruit a God card with the same name as a linked god, only 1 name is referred to. Thus, if it's an effect that can only bring out 1 god, only 1 card can be recruited. Gods/God Novas/God Nova OMGs that are linked are treated as 1 creature, and thus if they lose a battle against a creature with Slayer (or God Slayer), they are destroyed once from the battle and again from the Slayer effect. Once linked, you can't unlink the cards arbitrarily. This can only be done by Center God Link or Center God Link as well as Zen, Transcendent God / Aku, Ultimate God by the ability of Saga, God of Destruction or Saga, the Almighty Creator. God and God Nova that has been linked don't get summoning sickness. When a linked God would leave the battle zone, only 1 part is removed. This isn't treated as a Substitution Effect (as it isn't ability or effect) as it is a rule associated with Linking. Therefore, when one of your linked Gods would be destroyed by Rumble Lecter, Terror Awakened, only a single part of the God is put into a graveyard and the "double substitution" rule doesn't apply. If a tapped God is linked with an untapped God, they will become tapped after linking. If there is an untapped God in the battle zone, and a God that can link with it is put into the battle zone tapped, since the condition of the God in the battle zone is referred to first they would be liked untapped. Even if the illustration doesn't connect (if a combination of non-promotional and promotional printings of a card is used), the creatures can still be linked together if the God Link is valid. If a link is unlinked somehow, tap/untap, summoning sickness, power decrease and such continuous effects still apply. Also, if it is crossed with a Cross Gear, one of the Gods would continue to be crossed with the Cross Gear, Linked Gods can be evolved and counts as 1 creature for evolution. While under an evolution creature as bait, they are treated as separate cards and are put into the graveyard one by one in the case of Meteorburns. If the top card leaves the battle zone, and they are linked before evolution, the evolution source stays in the battle zone linked. Super Dragsolution is the only keyword not to feature the word Link, and thus generally not seen as a link. Rulings Category:Keyword Action